The Giant
The , originally a person named Koji, was a human kaiju who appeared in episode 22 of Ultra Q. Subtitle: History Ultra Q Residents are horrified when reports of gargantuan skeletal remains and giant footprints lead them to believe that an abominable snowman may be lurking in the nearby mountains. When the press is alerted, Yuriko is visited by her friend, Ayako, who relates a desperate story. While helping her fiance, an entomologist named , collect insect specimens, they discovered a large species of Morpho butterfly that was thought to be native only to the Amazon. When the strange insects expelled their poisonous pollen on Koji, he became ill and fled from Ayako as though he were insane. When she finally caught up with him, she was horrified to find that he was mutating into giant wildman. Aided by Dr Ichinotani, the investigative trio pursued the trail of the lost Koji. When sighted, Koji has grown to a monstrous height and appeared to have lost his human identity. The frightened masses viewed him as a monster and the military was called upon to stop him. Ayako desperately reaches out to Koji, trying to revive any memories that he may still have of her. Dr. Ichinotani employs the Thermal Atomic X Ray, a concentrated atomic heat ray designed to counter the effect of the Morpho poison, and before Koji can harm Ayako, he is driven back into the forest. Following his trail, Jun and the others find that he has been restored to normal size and is happy to be reunited with Ayako. Trivia *Actor: Kozo Nomura *The Giant is the first human Kaiju to appear in the Ultra Series, followed by Giant Member Fuji in Ultraman. *Although not physically seen, The Giant makes part of Beryudora's body, as seen in the figure version of him. Data - Soldier= Giant Soldiers :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Foreign country :;Powers and Weapons *Superhuman Strength: The Giant Soldiers are formidable fighters, capable of defeating a clone/cyborg Jirass single handedly. * : An armor suit created based on the science of Alien Ruperts and joint collaboration of Ide and Inpei Seant. This is made as compensation for the lack of determination power. It has multiple abilities and weapons, include: **Force-Field Generation: The ability to create forcefield as protection. ** : SSSP's shoulder-mounted bazooka. ** : SSSP's two-handed blaster. ** : SSSP's Super Gun attachment. ** : A bullet that was used to destroy Zetton. It was also used to kill Beast the One. :;Weakness Although equipped with the Ultra Armor, the Giant Soldiers cannot participate in any means of aerial combat. Should they get caught in an explosion, the radio waves used to control them would be cancelled, causing them to run amok. The only way to return to normal is through the radiation of Thermal Atomic X-Ray but as mentioned, three radiation is enough to kill them due to the development of cancerous cells. Giant_Soldier_Ultra_Armor_2.png|Ultra Armor }} In other media Ultraman F In the Ultraman F novel, Koji's transformation into the Giant inspired foreign scientist Inpei Seant to develop armies to strengthen a foreign country's military strength. Through the research on Butterfly Morpho's pollen, Inpei managed to turn his giants into 40 m tall instead of 20 m. Because the growth turn his subjects animalistic, Inpei control them by sending radio waves to their brain, something that is considered as an inhumane act. Another fatal effect is how they can only return to normal via Thermal Atomic X Ray, with three radiation is enough to kill them due to development of cancerous cells, completely making the project inhumane. Each Giant Soldiers are capable of fighting barehanded, able to defeat a cyborg Jirass (which is also Inpei's creation) but lacks a determination power. This was compensated by Ide through the creation of Ultra Armor but they still lacked the necessity for aerial combat, forcing the SSSP to aid them as well. For the giants, Inpei controls their movements while Ide controls their armor (shielding, guns and turrets) before they synchronize their controls to reduce risks of contradiction in maneuvering. By the time the Ultra Armor was completed, Beast the One appeared and terrorize in the city. Inpei decided to release his Giant Soldiers on the battle as test subjects. The Giant Soldiers fought Beast the One with multiple gunfires before destroying it with Mars 133. To prevent the Beast cells from spreading (and create more Space Beast), they generated forcefield around the monster and contain themselves. Despite miraculously survive but the explosion cause them to run amok across Tokyo until Akiko Fuji turned giant and contains them long enough for Dr. Ichinotani to shrink all of them via Thermal Atomic X Ray. Because of Inpei's inhumane procedure, the Giant Soldier project were shut down by United Nations. Trivia *Since the Ultra Armor is created via the help of Alien Ruperts, it is also considered as a METEOR per standards of Crew GUYS from Ultraman Mebius. Said term is also coined by Ide, hinting the fact that in Ultraman F, the METEOR terminology had existed since the era of Ultraman (1960's). Merchandise Giant Kohji X-Plus.jpg|The Giant X Plus Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Mutant Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Ultra Q Category:Ultraman F Category:Ultraman F Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body